The Companion
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Sasuke has trouble socializing with people, which is especially a problem since he is the Prince of Konoha. Thus, he gets a Companion. A loud, blond orphan by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. -----discontinued
1. Prologue

The Companion

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: M

Language, perverted thoughts, and MAYBE some yaoi if I can actually write one… not all in the first few chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Meh heh heh. :big scary lawyers with guns and briefcases appear and start chasing author: Nooo! I'm innocent! I own nothing! Don't hurt me::lawyers disappear: Stupid overactive imagination.

Author's Notes: Well… erm… this is my third fic, and my first multi-chaptered one. But seeing that I still have difficulty writing decent length chapters, this will probably be really crappy. No, I'm not self-pitying, yes, I'm really really critical of myself. I just want to be liked and respected. I want to thank BishiHarem for being… well, so nice! Thank you! Wow. I hope this doesn't end up longer than the actual prologue. I'm not going to continue this if I don't get at least … 5 reviews that want me to. I don't want to write and no one read it. My excuse for everyone being so OOC… A) I think the Uchihas would be different when they're alone, B) 'Cause I want them to be, and C) I find it difficult to keep them in character. I mean, sasunaru is hardly in character. All ideas will be greatly appreciated. I'm at a loss as to where to go from here! But not ideas like "I think Sasuke and Sakura should fall in love." Don't you understand! Sasuke and Naruto belong together! Sorry, I get a little carried away. Well, I think it's time for the actual story to begin. Enjoy, I hope! Oh yeah, _italics_ are thoughts! Now, enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Prologue:

"Sasuke, I think -" Uchiha Mikoto was cut off as her husband, Fugaku, poked her childishly in the ribs. 'Be more assertive," he muttered. She nodded in comprehension. Sasuke rolled his dark eyes. He was lounging on his bed, books and papers strewn all over.

_You would think the monarchs of a country wouldn't have trouble talking to their kids… But here you go._

"Mother? Father? I have an important assignment due Monday. Would you please not disturb me for a while?"

"Of course," his mother began. Her husband clamped his hand over her mouth and continued, "What your mother means is that we will gladly leave you to your studies. That is once you have heard and comprehended our most important announcement."

Sasuke sat up, his eyes wide. "Mom, are you pregnant again?" he asked, totally honest.

"What! No! Of course not! Why would you think…" she trailed off, blushing furiously and glaring at her smirking husband.

"Your mother and I have decided that you are to have a companion." He braced himself for his volatile son's possible explosion.

"Don't we already have over a hundred servants?" asked Sasuke absently, his mind focused on the book in front of him. His mother answered, her face having resumes its normal pale complexion. "Actually, a companion, not a servant. Some young man who would be similar to a brother."

"And then what is the point of Itachi?" he asked, his curiosity aroused. Anything to get rid of Itachi.

"Maybe more of a… Well, anyhow. He will be living with you, going to school with you, spending his free time with you, and so on. I am sure you will treat each other with the utmost respect and before you know it, you will become the best of friends!" Mikoto said brightly.

"That has to be illegal," whined the teen. He shivered when his parents smirked simultaneously.

"For commoners, yes. But we are allowed to… ah, _tweak_ the rules a bit in extenuating circumstances." Sasuke just whimpered in reply. His parents were so sadistic. Well, he had had to have inherited it from somewhere.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now get back to your studies. We wouldn't want you to fall behind in your studies." And they gently closed the door and left.

_So what now…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's my prologue. I hate typing. Gah. I just realized how crappy it is. It seems to contradict itself with every line. Well, you've read, now review, please! Make a child happy!

flib forever


	2. Sadism and Salad Greens

The Companion

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: same as prologue

Author's Notes: Well, sweet people of the world, here is Chapter 1. I probably will never update this quickly again, so don't get your hopes up. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You are all good, kind people who make my life happier. Hopefully, you will find this a little longer. I still don't like it and ANY thoughts will be greatly appreciated. Well, I think that's all. Read and enjoy, I hope.

ooooo

A fluid stroke of green paint wavered when there was a knock on Itachi's door. He swore imaginatively, prepared to fire the servant who dared disturb him.

"You can pick up your last paycheck and then I'm gonna kick your sorry little ass out. Got it?" he growled threateningly as he opened the door.

"I get paid?" asked an amused voice. "Now why haven't I heard of that?" Sasuke walked in, ignoring the glare aimed at him. Carelessly, the younger brother shoved some papers off a chair and sat down.

"So… aniki, how's life?"

"What do you want?"

"You wound me. Do you really think that lowly of me?"

"No, I think worse. You are a spoiled, selfish, obnoxious, arrogant, stuck-up, bossy prick with something seriously pointy stuck up your arse."

"The same ass you were planning to kick out?"

"Hn."

"Well, I'm glad we cleared that up."

"Now can you leave? I have work to do."

"Of course you do."

"Get the fuck out, you bastard!"

"We have the same parents. Remember, the married ones?"

"…" Itachi grabbed Sasuke and twisted him arm behind his back. "If you have something to say, say it or get out."

"Ah… aniki… please…" whimpered Sasuke. His sadistic brother snickered. "Not so cocky now, eh?"

"What's… a… Companion…?" Each word was punctuated with a haggard gasp. Caught off guard, Itachi released his grip. After a moment of shocked silence, he began laughing.

"A Companion? You... and a Companion?"

Sasuke, gingerly stretching his sore arm, said, "Not helping."

"I'm sorry." At Sasuke's evil glare, Itachi raised his hands in mock defeat. "Okay, maybe I'm not. But anyway. A companion is a commoner, usually an orphan, who lives with the royal family. In your case, it will probably be some outgoing, kind troublemaker your age. The entire concept is for the royal prince or princess to lose some of their arrogance, of which you have aplenty. Also giving an orphan a royal home is good PR for mom and dad," he added thoughtfully.

"I am not arrogant," Sasuke spluttered indignantly.

"Uh huh. Of course you aren't," Itachi said soothingly. "Can you leave now?" Itachi's eyes began to gleam sadistically.

"Yes, aniki. Thank you, "he said humbly, his sense of self-preservation kicking in. He walked out of the room, not bothering to close the doot gently. Sasuke wandered through the labyrinth of hallways in the palace aimlessly, looking for a secluded place where he could process all the new information he just received. Turning at random points, he found himself in front of a ladder of sorts embedded into the stone wall. It led up to a small trapdoor on the wall about ten feet above the floor, out of normal eyesight.

_Hmm… I didn't know we had this. Having a palace is definitely a learning experience. _

With a grace only an Uchiha could even think of possessing, he swiftly climbed up the wall, pausing to unlatch the old fashioned lock and crawled in.

_Holy shit._

An amazing room lay before him. With charcoal grey walls and a thich white carpet, his immediate reaction, well after the "holy shit", was that the room fit his monotone personality. The ceiling was a good ten feet tall.

_What's below this? Oh yeah, one of the servant's quarters._

The wall directly across from him was solid glass which could be tinted at the owner's discretion. On his left, there was an ebony bed canopy bed with silvery silk sheets, a light comforter, and thin pillows. Sasuke hated fluffy pillows; they hurt his neck. In the middle of the middle of the room, near the glass wall, there was an overstuffed black leather armchair with a matching ottoman. A large side table was made in a similar fashion to the ebony bed. A flexible chrome floor lamp was positioned at the ideal position for reading. And at the opposite end of the room… his jaw dropped – figuratively, of course. He would never disgrace the Uchiha name by performing such a vulgar, plebian act. A giant television screen dominated the entire wall. A popcorn machine and a vending machine stood temptingly against the grey wall. A long leather sectional, also pitch black, sat a small distance from the theater style screen.

"I see you've found your new apartments," Sasuke whipped around at the first sound. He relaxed when he saw it was just his father.

"Couldn't you knock?" he asked, annoyed at having been caught unaware.

"I did," his father replied innocently. "You were just too enthralled by the room to notice. It _is_ a nice room, isn't it?" He glanced around appreciatively, not missing his youngest son's slightly awe-struck stare. "I guess we'll have to add another chair for your Companion," he mused out loud when Sasuke still remained silent.

"Huh?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Well… actually… I'm not feeling that well…," Sasuke trailed off, looking at his father hopefully.

"Nice try… okay, honestly, that was one of your worst attempts to date. I'm tempted to think you're really sick if that's your best effort. But no. Dinner for you, young man." Fugaku said, trying the assertive technique his parenting handbook said was quite useful.

Sasuke just stood there, blankly, before placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad… don't." And he crawled carefully out of the high room. His father there, like Sasuke had, his lips slightly parted in disbelief. He closed his mouth, snorted with laughter, shook his head and followed his son out of the newly furnished room.

By the time he had reached the informal dining room in which they were eating that night, his wife and two sons had already seated themselves, and started on their salads. Fugaku groaned inwardly; salad greens had always made him feel nauseous. Childish, but true. But did his manipulative wife let him skip the feared greens? Nooo. Once she had threatened no sex for a month. He shuddered at the memory; he had dutifully eaten his salads for awhile. Mikoto looked up at the soft sound of footsteps and smiled lovingly at her approaching husband.

"So glad you could join us. Even Sasuke arrived before you did? What caused this most unexpected delay? I'm sure your salad has gotten soggy by this time. Shall I ask for a new one?"

"I was evaluating the loft,' he answered, ignoring the salad comment. His wife nodded in understanding He seated himself at the only empty seat. The soggy salad loomed ominously in front of him. H glanced pleadingly at his _beautiful_ wife who just smirked maliciously in reply. The brothers stared oddly at their parents' interaction.

_I hope I don't end up like that,_ they thought simultaneously.

They finished their dinner in a comfortable silence punctuated only by forced small talk. The silence was so much more loving, in its own twisted way. After dinner, the dysfunctional family retired to their most exercised room: the library. A large, stark, barren room, it had been personalized with large, squishy chairs, a fluffy carpet and colorful knickknacks.

"Now explain."

"Sasuke," his mother reprimanded. "I don't want to hear that tone from you. You will treat your elders with respect." The corners of Itachi's pale lips twitched upwards when he saw his younger brother mutter viciously under his breath and then nod dutifully.

"Now, you were saying?" his father asked lightly.

"Could you please elaborate on the entire Companion thing?"

"Of course. Your companion will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, so he has Sunday to get acclimatized to his new surroundings. And then he'll go to school with you on Monday. We have arranged for him to have all his classes with you. I believe his name is Uzumaki."

"And exactly why am I being honored with the presence of a Companion?" Fugaku motioned to his wife that her turn to answer was way past due. Frowning slightly, Mikoto accepted her duties. "Well, darling, your father and I have decided that it would be in your best interests for you to diversify your social circle."

"Have I no say in my best interests?"

"Not until you're eighteen."

"Great," Sasuke replied with the barest hint of sarcasm. His parents didn't sarcasm very well.

"I'm sure Uzumaki-san and our little Sasuke will get along just beautifully, eh, little brother." Itachi walked out of the library, pausing to pat his little brother's dark head condescendingly.

"Mother? Father? Do you really absolutely need two sons?" asked Sasuke, his voice totally serious.

"No, Sasuke, you can't murder the heir to the throne of Konoha."

"Being royal sucks balls," he muttered. His father nodded sympathetically, while his mother scolded him.

"Sasuke! How many times do I have to tell you to watch your language!"

ooooo

Well, that's Chapter One. I desperately hope I didn't let all of you down. Man, I hate typing. Let me repeat, ALL ideas, thoughts and comments will be appreciated. Hmmm... considering the reviews I have recieved so far, I think I'll do the five-reviews-or-I'm-not-updating thing again. So, please review!

flib forever


	3. Damn Hormones

The Companion

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: too poor to own anything

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the long delay. I've had so much homework; it took me practically forever to write this chapter. And it's quite likely the same thing will happen for the next chapter. Sorry! Don't hurt me even though I so totally deserve it. So… what I think of this chapter… :hears echoes of "it sucks": Good job :beams: Such perceptive little readers! XD Anyway. This is a pretty long chapter for me and a chapter like this probably won't happen again, so don't get used to it! Well, read and hopefully enjoy!

ooooo

"Oh shit," muttered Naruto. The old hag had told him to make a good impression on the royal family. And here he was, face flat, at the main entrance of the horrifyingly large palace. It wasn't _entirely_ his fault.

Flashback to earlier that day:

Naruto watched, stunned, as his ride slowly drove away.

"Nooo! Iruka! C'mon, how am I gonna get to the palace now? I wasn't that late!" Naruto moaned continuously as he collected his few belongings and set off for the nearest bus stop.

An hour and a half later, he gratefully climbed out of the bus.

_I wonder if people take baths._

With that profound thought, he began the two mile walk to the palace. He wasn't worried about the distance. He would enjoy the fresh air and if need be, he could run quite fast. What he hadn't counted on were the burly guards who served as sentries at each gate.

_It's almost as if they haven't seen a poor person near the castle… Oh wait, they probably haven't. _

So in addition to missing his ride and having to travel on a crowded bus, now he had giants with machine guns leering at him.

_What have I done to deserve this!_

Nimbly, he dodged the guards and sprinted the last half mile of the journey, his threadbare messenger bag beating against his side with every step he took. He climbed up the high steps and stood, panting, with his hands on his knees. He rested his head on the cool wooden door hoping to catch his breath… and the door opened, causing Naruto to fall face flat at the entrance of the palace… _Oh shit._

End Flashback

When the Uchihas opened the door, they weren't sure exactly what to expect, but it most definitely wasn't the blond boy on the ground. Itachi, the first to recover his composure, helped the boy up and ushered him into the closest room. Once they were all seated, Mikoto called for drinks. They sat in an awkward silence, waiting for someone to speak.

"Sooo…," began Naruto. "I live here now?" That seemed to break the spell and Sasuke visibly winced at Naruto's blunt words. But he was the only one; the rest of them smiled as much as their stiff upbringing would allow them – Naruto was the perfect candidate to remove the spiky stick from Sasuke's arse. Figuratively speaking, of course. None of them predicted exactly how close the two teens would become.

"Yes, Uzumaki– san," Mikoto said with a sweet smile.

"My name is Naruto," he interrupted.

"Well then, Naruto, yes, you live here now. Welcome to your new home. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Fu- of course not," he replied, catching himself before he swore. She smiled again.

"Sasuke will show you to your rooms. We'll get someone to send up the rest of your bags when they arrive."

"Erm… actually this is my only bag," he whispered shyly. They glanced back and forth between the blushing blond boy and the ratty, worn orange messenger bag at his feet.

"Oh." Naruto blushed at the queen's response. He wished desperately he had let Iruka buy him a new bag. He looked up suddenly at her next words.

"I suppose we'll just have to go shopping then."

He blushed furiously again; he hated pity and charity. But he knew his manners. Most of the time. Okay, well, rarely. But in the presence of actually sovereigns, he remembered them. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Mikoto and Fugaku blinked before remembering they were indeed royalty. Fugaku hastened to correct Naruto.

"No, no, no." The blond looked frightened and perplexed at the repeated negatives.

_WTF! I'm not supposed to say 'thank you'?_

Fugaku noticed the blond's fear and tried a different tactic.

He smiled.

"There's no need for such formalities now that we are to be living together. Call me Fugaku and my wife, Mikoto." Naruto looked scandalized.

Mikoto continued where her husband had left off, "Or if you would rather, you can call us mom and dad." She hoped it would help the boy open up. What she didn't expect was for faint tears to shine in Naruto's stunningly blue eyes as he shakily nodded.

"Itachi? Sasuke? Give Naruto a tour of his new home, if you don't mind," said their mother, in a tone that brooked no arguments. Naruto mouthed the word "home" in silent awe, Sasuke looked annoyed, and Itachi seemed amused. The unlikely trio strolled out of the arched doorway. Itachi was pointing out everything and anything to an eager yet wary Naruto while Sasuke dragged lazily behind. Once they were safely out of earshot, Mikoto turned to her lounging husbands.

"Soo…?" she said expectantly. He looked at her intensely for a long moment before he even opened his mouth to answer. Not taking his eyes of hers for a second, he replied, amusedly.

"I think Sasuke is in for a ride." Mikoto's eyes crinkled in amusement. Things would definitely get more interesting around here.

While the king and queen were discussing the changes that would occur in the palace, the cause of all those changes was exploring the castle, all traces of wariness vanished. They were approaching Sasuke's and Naruto's room, high in the wall. After some initial awkwardness, they climbed up the ladder and into the monochromatic room. Silence.

"Stop drooling, dobe."

"I wasn't drooling, Sasuke- teme!"

"Ah… actually, Naruto…"

An adorable pout crossed Naruto's child like face. "But 'Tachi- san… you were my only ally against Sasuke- bastard."

It was just so weird to hear the word "bastard" come from those sweet, pouting lips. The cold Itachi instantly melted. "And I always will be. That's why you're here. To make him less of a bastard."

"Impossible," muttered Naruto.

"Well, that's for later. For now, enjoy your new room," Itachi said.

"Our room," said Sasuke for the first time in a while. Naruto looked shocked.

"You speak? What a pleasant surprise," he said.

"You're terrible at sarcasm."

"Am I really that bad?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke retorted instinctively.

"Make me." And Naruto stuck out a pink tongue.

"Now, now, boys," Itachi intervened. As much as he would enjoy viewing a fist fight between the two teens, his parents would kill him if he allowed them to drip blood on the newly installed white carpet. It was easier to clean off of marble.

The room looked much the same as it did when Sasuke had seen it the day before, with just a few differences. Another armchair had been placed in the middle of the room and there was a large desk with two swivel chairs in a corner. Sasuke's eyes flickered with something akin to glee. Spinning around and around and around and around until he was dizzy enough to puke was a very secret favorite pastime of his. No one knew of it. Well, there was that one maid who had caught him in the act… but he had taken care of her.

"Hey Sasuke," Itachi called.

"Hn," replied, suddenly wary of his brother's words. Naruto stood mutely, fascinated at Sasuke's instant change of character from a icy bastard to a bastard caught in the headlights. Was this what having a brother was like? Cool! He wanted one!

"Remember when you were ten…,"Itachi began lazily. His little brother's dark eyes widened imperceptibly and he slowly shook his head imploringly, in a desperate plea for silence. He still had a reputation to keep up for the blond dobe and it wouldn't do for Itachi to ruin his carefully maintained façade with a single blow.

"What, Itachi- san?" asked Naruto quickly, not wanting Sasuke to persuade his older brother to keep silent.

"Well… If Sasuke doesn't mind," he said, not really giving a damn to what his younger brother thought Naruto put on his Irresistible Puppy Dog Eyes™. Even Sasuke warmed up at the beautiful wide blue eyes.

_Dammit… Eyes like that should be illegal. Bloody sapphire eyes._

"If you're really curious… okay," Itachi smirked.

_Nooooo. I don't want Uzumaki to find out…Hold on… _Why_ do I feel the urge to be impeccable in his eyes? Damn repressed hormones. I do not like the loud, obnoxious… attractive… beautiful… BLOODY HELL!_

Both Itachi and Naruto stared confusedly at Sasuke. His pale face was flushed a dark pink. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were slightly parted. Panting faintly, he glared at the two.

"What!" he demanded testily, jolting Naruto and Itachi out of their awed state.

"Where was I? Oh yes. When Sasuke was ten, he was spinning around in this chair. He thought no one knew about his secret hobby. Anyway, this new maid saw him and started laughing. Sasuke got pissed off as only a ten year old could get and tried to strangle the girl. The obvious height difference stopped him from actually hurting the girl. It was hilarious. This pale midget wildly, aimlessly punching this girl who just couldn't stop laughing. To appease Sasuke, we let him fire her and kick her in the shins once while wearing boots. We gave her a couple thousand dollars for her trouble though."

"Hey!"

"What's your problem? Mom and Dad didn't deem it necessary to tell you."

"But still…"

"But still what? You're the same obnoxious brat you were six years ago, if not more arrogant. At least you were cutely amusing then. Now you're just a moody, spoiled, good-for-nothing pretty boy!" A frightening intensity shone in Itachi's eyes as he poked Sasuke viciously in the chest. Itachi turned to Naruto, leaving behind a guarded Sasuke.

"I hope I'm not scaring you," he smiled warmly. Naruto smiled weakly in reply.

"Of course not." Itachi smiling was scarier than any violence. Naruto shuddered. Who knew what such an ambiguous smile could hide? Itachi's smile grew even wider, as if he knew what was going on in the blond's head.

"Naruto, why you don't get settled in your new room while I talk to Sasuke outside?"

"O…okay," Naruto whispered, not wanting to refuse the scary man. He walked around the room, running his fingers against the grey walls, his mouth a small "o" as Itachi roughly pulled Sasuke out of the room and down the stone ladder.

"What?" Sasuke asked while straightening his clothes.

"You like him!" said Itachi accusingly. Who would've thought? Sasuke wasn't immune to teenage hormones. Inner Itachi snickered and rubbed his hands together evilly. Talk about blackmail. Muahaha.

"No, I don't," replied Sasuke forcefully.

_Oh shit. How did Itachi find out? I mean, we've only known Naruto for about two hours now. On a similar thought, how the hell am I already attracted to him? ...Oh fuck, I'm fucked._

"Could you pause your fascinating train of thoughts long enough for us to have a decent conversation? I do have a life outside of playing matchmaker for my idiot little brother and the adorably sexy Companion."

"Matchmaker! What the hell, Itachi!" Sasuke looked pained at the mere idea.

But Itachi continued blithely. "You know how I said Naruto's job was to remove the pointy stick from your arse? Well, I think it might be replaced with something a tad more… _pleasurable_." At this, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and punched Sasuke playfully on the arm.

Rubbing his arm and blushing madly, he moaned, "Itaaachiii…"

_Stupid masochist. That hurt._

"No, no, no!" corrected Itachi. "You're supposed to moan _Naruto's_ name, not mine!"

"That is the fucking last straw!" And Sasuke proceed to tackle his laughing pervert-of-a-older-brother onto the cold, hard stone floor. With a loud _thump_, they began rolling around furiously, Sasuke intent on the serious disfiguration of his brother's face and Itachi intent on protecting his valuable face from the rampaging teen. Naruto slowly opened the door and peered down. He saw the two princes brawling and shuddered.

_Maybe I don't want a brother after all._

The brothers paused their fight at Naruto's slight cough. Itachi's head, bloodied and bruised, poked out from the tangle of limbs.

"Hello, Naruto!" he said brightly as if he weren't just beating the shit out of his younger brother and in return, getting the shit beat out of him.

"Erm… should I be going back in? I don't want to intrude on this… er, private moment."

"No, no, it's quite alright. We were just expressing our… ah, brotherly love. In fact, let me just give my dear brother a hug and we'll all go down to get something to eat."

"Right," Naruto said, wondering if Itachi would actually _hug_ Sasuke. Itachi didn't seem like the person to hug anyone and Sasuke seemed like he would personally draw and quarter anyone who dared touch him, much less hug him. Naruto supposed that that rule didn't apply to family members, because lo and behold! Itachi hugged Sasuke and they both emerged alive. Wow. But the weird thing was, it looked like Itachi whispered something into Sasuke's ear. Even weirder was Sasuke's reaction to those whispered words. First, he turned an ashy white. Naruto stared.

_I didn't know it was possible for Sasuke- bastard to get even paler!_

And then Sasuke's chiseled face turned a fiery red. Naruto practically twitched with curiosity. What could have Itachi possibly said to garner such a severe response from the Ice Prince? Deep in thought, Naruto never noticed when his foot stepped off the floor and into thin air. Arms flailing wildly, he fell dramatically, a hoarse cry caught in his throat. He prepared himself for a harsh landing and incredible pain, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt something warm and relatively soft. A hot breath tickled his neck and Naruto shivered.

"If you wanted to get in my arms, you could have just asked. No need to fall ten feet. You might hurt yourself, and we wouldn't want that." Itachi was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was pissing Sasuke off and he had a hot guy in his arms. Life was good, very good. He sun Naruto around and gently set him down, holding him a moment longer than necessary.

Itachi nodded arrogantly at Sasauke, and said, "Your turn." Itachi put his hand on the blond's back and lightly ushered him in the general direction of food. Sasuke scowled. When Itachi had hugged him, he had indeed whispered something in Sasuke's ear. And that something was currently annoying the hell out of him. Itachi had proposed that they compete for Naruto's affections, and apparently, now it was Sasuke's turn. Two things bothered him. First of all, oddly enough, Sasuke didn't want Naruto to be treated as a prize to be won. Next, and a more pressing matter, how would he respond to Itachi catching Naruto? It would require great thought and planning…

"Hey, teme! Are you coming or not?" called Naruto, effectively destroying all of Sasuke's fragile ideas.

_My stupid dobe… all mine._

Let the war for Naruto's heart begin. Insert loud battle cry.

The three of them walked through the palace to the kitchens in relative silence.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke and I are going to find our parents. You stay here and order anything you want, how ever much you want." At Naruto's drool, Itachi smiled and said, "Have fun."

In the half minute it took to walk out of the room, Naruto had already requested for his second bowl of miso ramen. The boy practically inhaled the steaming noodles.

It didn't take long for the brothers to find their parents. They were in the throne room, taking a break from the barrage of nobles who had come to complain about the most minuscule things. When Fugaku and Mikoto saw their bruised and bloodied sons, they reverted back into their natural parental mode.

"Someone will tell me what's going on and they will tell me now or I swear there will be hell to pay," said Mikoto. Fugaku closed his mouth, wishing, as he always did in situations similar to that one, that he had married a less forceful wife. Maybe someone a tad more docile and genteel.

"We were fighting," explained Itachi.

"And exactly why were you fighting?"

"Naruto," stated Sasuke simply.

"What do -" began Mikoto. Fugaku sent her a meaningful glance.

"Oh…," she whispered, just beginning to understand the implications. "OH!" She blushed prettily. "Oh… well then… just don't hurt yourselves," Mikoto warned, displeased with her lack of knowledge. Her husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while inwardly jumping with glee.

_FINALLY!_

"Okay then. We'll be going now." And the brothers walked out of the ornate room as fast as they could without being accused of running.

"So… what do you think?" It was Fugaku's turn to ask his spouse.

Mikoto took a deep breath and began. "First of all, Itachi doesn't rally like Naruto. He's just competing to make Sasuke mad enough to claim Naruto. Sasuke… it was love at first sight or some horrid cliché like that. He's almost in love with Naruto, though he would never admit it even if it kills him. If it kills Naruto… maybe. I think Sasuke and Naruto will be incredibly useful to each other. Naruto will teach our son to love unconditionally, to trust implicitly, and to enjoy himself. And, in turn, Sasuke will give Naruto the love and attention he has been craving for so long."

_Damn, she's good._

Mikoto smiled innocently. "I know."

"Bloody hell!" swore Fugaku, wrapping his arms around his smug wife.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, the only notably point being dinner. It seemed that their first dinner together was to be the first major battle in the war for Naruto. Itachi had combed his hair until it shone with an unearthly brilliance. He wore a very fitting shirt whish emphasized each and every sculpted muscle. His parents shook their heads with barely contained snickering and Naruto turned a bright red and uncomfortably hot. And then Sasuke strolled into the dining room. Mikoto and Fugaku had to hold back laughter, Itachi scowled, and Naruto… well, Naruto almost died of a massive nosebleed.

Just out of a shower, Sasuke's hair was still damp and slick against his pale cheeks. His black shirt's first few buttons were undone, revealing a seductive expanse of well defined chest. Dark jeans hugged his long, slim legs, lovingly, enticingly. His father was confused.

_When did he buy those clothes?_

Once the initial shock had worn down and Naruto's nosebleed had slowed considerably, dinner seemed to pass by peacefully. Except Itachi kept finding reasons to touch Naruto and Sasuke "accidentally" dropped his spoon on Naruto's lap. Other than that…

Everyone had retired to their rooms and the palace was getting ready for another night when a loud shriek echoed throughout the castle. Fugaku smiled and looked at his wife in his arms.

"I guess they just realized there's only one bed. We are so evil." Mikoto nodded sleepily and snuggled into her husband's warm arms.

Indeed, it was Naruto who had screamed when he felt a pair of arms encircle his slim waist. It took him a minute that arms usually didn't hold him when he fell asleep. It just felt so normal and good. After twenty minutes of heated arguing, Naruto reluctantly climbed back into bed, careful not to touch Sasuke in any manner. In a matter of seconds, the blond had fallen fast asleep. Sasuke looked at his dobe and smiled contentedly. There was no way Itachi could beat him now!

ooooo

Gah. Sooo sleepy. It's 2:21 AM. The things I do for you all… XD. Ideas will be adored and so will reviews. So give me both… Please?

flib forever


	4. Pretty Cows and Punches

The Companion

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: the same as pretty much any other Naruto fanfiction you've ever read or ever will read

Author's Notes: I am soooooo sorry for the long delay. Feel free to think horrible things about me. I deserve it. This chapter seems disjointed, so if you have any ideas on how to smooth out future chapters, tell me please! If anyone went to the People to People World Leadership Forum during the week of October 9 to 15, 2006, and was on Bus 3 in Group 1, hi! I still have no idea what this entire story is about, so any and all ideas will be adored. iyfanatic, sorry if the mall scene is not to your liking. It seems rushed to me and I feel like I haven't done it justice, but the clothes are revealing… we just haven't seen them all yet. To dead edged blade and nusku, thank you for ideas! I'll try to incorporate them, or maybe something else… but thank you again! If anyone else gave me ideas and I haven't mentioned you, thank you and sorry! Ideas are very welcome, so keep them coming please! If the beginning freaks you out, I understand. I like it but it's just kind of… random. Eh… I hope I won't let anyone down, So read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke woke up and cursed his cell phone. Its stupid vibration woke him up from a very nice dream where he was pounding a sweaty Naruto into a mattress. He groaned as he discovered his morning _problem_. His cell phone forgotten, Sasuke pondered on how to solve his perplexing dilemma.

He really needed to get rid of his _problem_,

He really didn't want to leave the warmth of his new bed, and

If he relieved himself of his hard on in bed, he was bound to make some noise, and that would wake Naruto, which he didn't want, because Naruto looked incredibly molestable in his sleep.

_Oh dear God_

Sasuke gasped involuntarily as Naruto flung a hand over his erection and began unconsciously pumping it up and down.

_Bloody fucking hell!_

"Milk the pretty cow…" murmured a still sleeping Naruto. Sasuke turned a furious shade of red.

_So that's what the dobe dreams about… Figures._

He was surprised; that was a complex thought given the circumstances. A very complex thought. Suddenly Naruto's hand stopped and he woke up abruptly. The blond groggily stared at his traitorous hand and shook his head defiantly.

"No… no, I'm not gonna wonder why my hand is currently wrapped around your cock… I'm just not going there…" Naruto tried to whistle unconcernedly but failed miserably.

"So, as much as I'm enjoying this – and I'm reaaaalllly enjoying this, are you going to take your hand off anytime soon?" asked Sasuke lazily. Naruto's sapphire eyes widened adorably and he snatched his hand away as if it burned. A bright blush colored his tanned cheeks.

Sasuke leered at him. "You're cute when you blush," he whispered seductively and made to grab the flushing blond. Naruto squealed and leapt out of bed, tumbling onto the white carpet.

"Stay away from me, you… you... teme!" He ran into the bathroom and loudly closed and locked the door. The sound of falling water crept into the dim room. Sasuke shuddered as he tried valiantly to block images of a nude Naruto standing in the marble shower… glistening with water droplets…

_Oh crap_

Half an hour later, Sasuke came down to the room in which they ate the night before. His parents were at work, which meant they were in some fancy room somewhere in the palace, being royal. Itachi was casually sipping his Irish coffee, covertly watching the blond devouring ramen. He coughed slightly, warning Naruto of Sasuke's arrival. Naruto meeped and hid behind Itachi, hoping the older Uchiha son would protect him from the more evil younger brother.

"Naruto-kun… why are you hiding from me now?" called out Sasuke playfully. "We seemed so _close_ this morning."

"Naruto, is there something you aren't telling me?" Itachi raised a single, curious eyebrow.

"Erm…"

"Right. Anyway, Mom and Dad said you two are free for the day."

"What about you, 'Tachi-san?" asked Naruto, fear evident in his azure eyes.

_Nooooo… don't leave me with scary Sasuke-teme_

"I have an art exhibit in a couple of weeks and I have to finish my main entry."

"You paint?' asked Naruto eagerly.

"Yes…"

"Cool. I draw in ink."

"Really now… Maybe you would like to create something for the art show?"

Naruto's face beamed with a childish pleasure. "Could I…?" he asked almost reverently. A pang of jealousy surged through Sasuke; he wanted to be thee one to make Naruto look that way.

Itachi smirked. "Naruto, you're part of the royal household. You can do pretty much anything you want to."

"Whoa…" His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Fascinating. Itachi, go away and do whatever. Naruto, let's go."

"Sasuke-teme, you can't boss me around!"

"Just watch" Sasuke grabbed Naruto unceremoniously and dragged him out of the palace. Itachi cheerily waved goodbye.

"Okay. You can boss me around. So what now, Sasuke?" The taller teen stared at him curiously. "What? You're freaking me out with that weird stare of yours."

"You called me Sasuke…" He thought for a while. "I like the way you say my name. Say it like that more often."

"Only if you stop calling me dobe."

"But dobe is my affectionate nickname for you."

"Oh yes, I'm drowning in the obvious love," retorted Naruto sarcastically.

Sasuke glanced at him appraisingly. "Well, well, well, it seems you've improved your sarcasm skills overnight."

Naruto ignored his last comment. "Where are we going, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke's name rolling fluidly off his tongue. That scared him. He wasn't supposed to feel so comfortable calling Sasuke Sasuke. The same way Sasuke's arms weren't supposed to feel so damn good wrapped around him. Life grew more complicated with Sasuke around.

"You need to go shopping first. Then I suppose you can show around the city."

"Me? Show you around the city? Aren't you like the prince or some crap like that?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up." But Naruto just wouldn't let go.

"Oooooh…. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," taunted the oblivious blond.

Sasuke smirked in victory. "And her I was thinking you didn't want to discuss this morning." The blond blushed and ducked his head quickly. They walked across the rest of the palace grounds to the private exit. There a sleek, black stretch limousine awaited the two teens.

"No way! We aren't going around the city in a freaking limo!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dobe, I'm the prince. There's no fucking way I'm _not_ going in a limousine," retorted Sasuke.

"Sasuke. I'm trying to be reasonable here. If you're going to let me take you around town, we'll be going to places where the people don't give a damn if you're God. A limo is money and that's all that matters to them. Do you want to die?" Naruto's blue eyes were solemn and there was no hint of playfulness in his voice.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to ell him he was joking. When no such sign came, he conceded. "Alright, we'll take the limo to the mall and then we can… whatever to wherever. Deal?" He felt empty when Naruto wasn't smiling.

"Deal." And Naruto suddenly felt very small and shy. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful Sasuke was? And dinner the night before didn't count.

"Okay then, let's go." Sasuke held the door open for Naruto and slid smoothly after him. The driver paused abruptly, unsure of what to do now that the prince had done his job. Who the hell was the blond kid? The Prince Sasuke he knew opened doors for no one. He walked back confusedly to the front of the limousine.

"To the mall."

Naruto rolled his eyes and added, "Please."

"I don't say please."

"Well, now you do." And they bickered continuously over polite mannerisms the entire trip to the Nobelle Mall of Konoha. Naruto kept on arguing as Sasuke dragged him around once again. When the blond finally fell silent, Sasuke had pulled him into some expensive clothing store and had picked out a small mountain of clothes for him to try out.

"Go," commanded Sasuke, pushing Naruto towards an empty changing room and shoving the clothes in the stall before the door swung shut.

"Er… right…" Naruto took off his well worn faded jeans and his favorite orange hoodie and started trying on some of the clothes Sasuke had picked out for him.

_I wonder if he's gay. No straight guy I know has this good taste in clothes._

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Yah, yah, almost…" Naruto emerged from the stall. "Do I look that bad?" he asked curiously when Sasuke stared blankly at the blond.

"Eh…" Sasuke was speechless. Naruto looked heavenly and…

_Omigod. There is no way for an arse to look that sinfully delicious… Damn, I feel like a fangirl_

Naruto slowly turned around, presenting Sasuke with a stunning 360 degree view of his attractive body. His golden hair fell playfully into mischievous cerulean eyes. A blinding grin flashed white teeth against evenly tanned, smooth, unmarred skin. A fitting, dark blue, long sleeved shirt showed off broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and a chest that Michelangelo could have sculpted. The jeans Sasuke had chosen seemed to be like a second skin, revealing leanly muscled legs and a tight ass Sasuke was currently eying hungrily. Naruto always thought himself as ugly.

Naruto was afraid and with good cause. "Sasuke… are you okay? You're all red and staring at me weird… like I'm a piece… of… meat…" He squealed and raced back into the stall when Sasuke tried to grab him.

_Great. Sasuke the giant pervert is back._

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sasuke composed himself and damned hormones for what seemed like the nth time in the past twenty-four hours. Naruto went through the rest of the clothes in relative haste, not wanting a repeat of Sasuke's odd behavior. As Naruto stacked up the clothes to be bought, Sasuke discreetly added a few items he thought it might be interesting to see Naruto wear. Interesting obviously translating to unbelievably revealing. A high pitched screech stopped Sasuke and Naruto in their tracks, wincing at the pain of their perforated eardrums. A blond girl ran out from the counter and latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you were going to be here. I would have tidied up a bit."

_And I still would have found you as irritating as hell, so don't waste your time._

"P…p…pretty…" stuttered Naruto when a pink haired girl appeared.

"Hello. I'm Sakura. Whoever ever you are, can you get out of my way so I can see Sasuke?" Naruto nodded mutely. Sasuke's possessive streak flared wildly and he plotted ways to murder the pink haired fangirl whom he normally ignored. He purchased the clothes with both girls still clinging onto him and Naruto still gazing dreamily at Sakura.

_What the hell does he see in her anyway?_

Sasuke briefly wondered how Ino managed to ring up his purchases without ever letting go of him and still carrying on half of a conversation.

The prince had had enough. It was time to employ blackmail. He loved this part!

"If you two don't shut the fuck up and unhand me this instant, your parents hear of your new jobs here." He paused for his words to process through their thick skulls. Once their faces registered their shock, he continued, "I'm quite sure I heard your parents say that no daughters of theirs would ever work in a mall. Right then, that will be all. Unfortunately, I have to see you two at school tomorrow." He grabbed Naruto and sped out of the store. Sakura and Ino shook themselves out f their shocked daze and swooned. He had actually talked to them!

Naruto had to jog lightly to keep up with Sasuke's furious tread.

"Did I do something?"

Sasuke stopped abruptly and glanced wearily at Naruto's innocently worried face. "No. Just don't spend more time than necessary with those girls. They are shitty examples of human beings." He paused, searching for words that described his immense dislike for them. When he found none that came anywhere close, he just shrugged and asked, "Where are we going now?"

"Just one more question and I'll tell you."

"Hn."

"Why did they look so surprised when you talked to them? It was almost as if you had never said so many words in a row before to them or something like that," Naruto said, completely oblivious to how close to the truth he had been.

Sasuke cracked a small smile, huge by his standards. "Or something like that… Now tell me where we're going."

"Okay. We're going to visit one of my best friends, then I'm gonna show you my old home, and then we're gonna eat." Naruto was bubbling with excitement and Sasuke was shocked not to feel his usual urge to pop his bubble. Odd. But he still couldn't hold back a sarcastic comment.

"That sounds fascinating."

"Really? Cool!"

Sweatdrop. That was the guy Sasuke was going insane over? Damn hormones to a fucking bloody hell.

"Um… Sasuke, why is your butt vibrating?' asked Naruto timidly.

Nix that. Damn cell phones to a fucking bloody hell. Unexplainably pissed off, Sasuke flipped open his phone and uttered a short and sweet "What the hell do you need?"

A smooth voice replied dryly, "Hello to you too."

"I reiterate. What the hell do you need?"

"Hinata is worried about some orphan who has apparently vanished."

"And?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"She was wondering if you could find out where he is."

Sasuke couldn't refuse; Hinata had done him too many favors. He sighed. "A name and description would be helpful."

"Hold on. Hinata, who exactly is this plebe you are infatuated with?" Through the phone, Sasuke heard the girl stutter a quiet reply.

"Okay. Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Blond, blue eyes, wears orange, eats ramen, name… Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

"He's fine. Tell Hinata I'll explain further tomorrow," Sasuke said, ending the unexpected call before the caller could reply.

"Who was that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"A friend." And he ended the brief conversation.

_Geez… I wonder what's pissed him off… again_

Naruto walked next to Sasuke, pushing him at times in a certain direction. Slowly, the expensive, modern buildings that Sasuke was used to gave way to older, shabbier structures. He stared around in disbelief. Both the inhabitants and the buildings seemed to give off a startling sense of poverty and hopelessness. Despite Naruto's efforts to shield him from view, Sasuke still felt imploring pleads and glares of distrust and hatred follow him as he walked through this unexplored part of his city. A throbbing ache tore through his mind. How could he have not known about this other side of Konoha? Did his parents know? How could they have not known? What have they done to change this? And why did he feel so responsible for every single starving soul in this godforsaken hellhole?

_Is this what being a prince is about? Understanding the troubles of others and doing something about it?_

Naruto tugged on his arm insistently and pulled him through the dusty streets. Once out the main part of the housing community, the blond stopped and turned to Sasuke, an apology in his bright eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto whispered. "I didn't realize they would act like that. They were always just so kind to me…"he trailed off, old wounds reopening. The dark haired boy's breath caught in his throat as he finally realized the shocking, obvious fact. How could he have not known? Naruto used to live here. Naruto gently steered the still surprised Sasuke to a once magnificent building on the edge of Lake Hokage. Naruto glanced at Sasuke before pushing a large door open.

"Kyuubi," called out Naruto clearly and loudly into the dusty, formal room, A blonde girl walked down the spiral staircase in the middle of the foyer and appraised the two teens. Suddenly, she smiled warmly and gave Naruto a loving one armed hug.

"Good to see you again, Naruto. We were all worried about you when we didn't see you for a while."

"Even…?" asked Naruto, afraid to mention a certain person in the presence of a prince.

"Especially him," nodded the blonde girl. "You know he loves you."

Naruto blushed. He wasn't familiar with the sensation of being loved. "Can I go se him?"

She nodded again. "You know where he is."

"Thanks Temari," and Naruto leapt up the stairs with an obviously practiced ease that made Sasuke wonder how familiar Naruto was with this place. He choked as he felt a wire press against his vulnerable throat. Thoughts tumbled in his mind. He hadn't even heard the blonde girl move, but it was her who whispered threateningly.

"So, Prince Sasuke, how does it feel to be powerless? I hold the power now." Temari mentally scolded herself.

_What kind of lame phrase was that?_

It may have been lame, but it served its purpose. Sasuke tensed visibly, his jaw tightening and his pale hands clenched into fists. Careful not to make any sudden movements that might press his soft neck against the deadly cable, he asked the girl, Temari, as calmly as he could, "How do you know Naruto?"

She smiled slightly though her firm grip never wavered. "My youngest brother met Naruto first. We had just moved in here and he was looking out over the lake when he saw this orange speck in the blue water and heard a faint cry for help. For reasons still unknown to me today, he want to see what it was. And the rest of story should be blindingly obvious."

"Fascinating."

"I should kill you right now, you little piece of shit," she hissed.

Sasuke fell silent, the prospect of death looming before him.

"Temari!" cried a shocked, beautifully familiar voice. "Don't hurt him!"

"Do what Naruto says," said a new voice. Sasuke looked up and saw his, yes his, Naruto and a new teen walking down the stairs. The newcomer had red hair and kohl rimmed green eyes. A tattoo was inked onto his temple. Whoever this teen was, he had a great power over the murderous blonde girl.

"Yes, Gaara," she whispered unhappily.

_So Gaara it is…_

Sasuke felt somewhat normal once the slight pressure of the wire disappeared. "Regicide is a crime punishable by death."

"I have no qualms about killing you and throwing your lifeless body in Lake Hokage. And I will do so, no matter what Naruto says, if you don't keep quiet," replied Gaara calmly, as if merely stating his opinion about the weather.

"Gaara, don't," pleaded Naruto. The red head turned to the blond and gazed at him deeply.

He asked, "Why are you so fiercely defending the same person you called an asshole and wished to kill just a few weeks ago?" He said this softly, so Sasuke could only see a slight movement of his lips and hear no sounds. Naruto replied the same way.

"Sasuke's not what he seems like! He's been nice to me," begged Naruto. Gaara uncharacteristically hesitated before replying. It hurt to shatter the pure innocence that was Naruto.

"Are… are you sure he doesn't just want you for your body?"

Naruto gasped, a pained, broken expression crossing his normally joyful face. "He wouldn't… would he?" Gaara shrugged noncommittally. Naruto glanced briefly at the captive Sasuke and turned away quickly as if the sight burned. An uncomfortable silence settled through the room.

"Let him go, "Gaara said softly. Temari scowled but released her grip on Sasuke. He wavered between rushing toward Naruto and holding him tightly and keeping his distance from the intimidating Gaara.

"Naruto?" he asked. Naruto jumped at Sasuke's voice and opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out.

"Naruto…" whispered Temari, a sisterly urge to protect him from the big, bad world that she never felt an inkling of with the seemingly self sufficient Kankuro and the cold, uncaring Gaara suddenly awakening.

"Where are Kankuro and the rest?" asked Naruto unexpectedly, in a false brightness.

"Out," replied Gaara cryptically. Both Temari and Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably at his word, understanding its full implications.

"Sasuke won't snitch. I swear," Naruto promised for the clueless prince. Gaara shrugged uncaringly, but a careful eye could notice a slight tension alleviate from his clenched fists and rigid posture.

"I think we should be going now," announced Naruto Sasuke nodded vehemently. The blond hugged Gaara tightly and the taller teen froze. Temari snickered but hugged Naruto back when her turn to be embraced came. Naruto poked Sasuke in the back to push him out of the ld building, waving a final goodbye with his free hand. Temari smiled slightly and Gaara just nodded in reply. The door opened, letting a slender sliver of sunlight in and shut behind the two boys with a soft thud.

Once they were gone, Temari had to choke back laughter and even Gaara smirked amusedly. "I can't believe the idiot didn't recognize us," she tried to say while laughing. Her brother nodded and mentally prepared himself for the next day and its excitement.

Sasuke and Naruto walked around the lake in silence.

"Gaara and Temari and their brother Kankuro have always welcomed me into their home. They have been my family," offered Naruto pathetically.

"What do they do?" asked Sasuke bluntly.

"Erm… they've been called Robin Hood…"

"Whatever."

Awkward silence.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke looked at the pleading boy and tried to remember what had made him so irritated at the blue boy blond. He sighed when he could find nothing.

"No, Naruto… I'm not."

Naruto smiled hesitantly. "I'm glad. Do you want to go… home now?" asked Naruto, the word "home" spoken almost worshipfully. Sasuke glanced at his expensive, black diamond studded watch and shook his head. It was only two in the afternoon. "Where to next?"

"For the second time today," Naruto mock sighed, "we're going to see my old home, meet a very good friend of mine,…" At Sasuke's stricken look, Naruto laughed and added, "This friend is less violent. Anyway, and then we're going to eat my second favorite food."

"After ramen?" Naruto nodded happily. Sasuke sighed again.

"Let's go then." He felt very out of place in Naruto's element but anything to make the dobe smile like he was right now. A bright smile that made Sasuke feel a little less lonely. He mentally shuddered. Stop the sappiness! Sasuke walked along, following Naruto's gentle pressure on his hand and listening to the blond chatter nonstop. He felt content.

"We're here," declared Naruto. Sasuke took in his surroundings. They were shabbier than before, if that was even possible. "Home, sweet home," whispered the Companion bitterly. Sasuke squeezed his hand in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He had no experience in these types of matters. He had never cared enough before to even want to comfort. A sigh escaped from his lips. Feelings were confusing.

Naruto on the dark haired teen's arm and asked, "Ready to go in?" Sasuke was surprised. No one had ever asked if he was ready for anything. They just dragged him in. He nodded and Naruto knocked on the door of a large, brick building. After a few minutes and some more knocking, the door creaked open and a dark haired man with a scar curving across his face appeared. A smile crossed his face when he saw them and he hugged Naruto tightly. Sasuke flinched. He would go insane if got that many hugs in one day.

"Sorry for leaving you yesterday. You took too long,' the man scolded Naruto while still holding him in a one armed hug. "Is this…?" asked the as of yet nameless man. Naruto nodded. The older man hurriedly let go of the blond bowed respectfully to Sasuke.

_Not him too…_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I am Umino Iruka, Naruto's former guardian."

"Do you normally speak so formally?" asked Sasuke curiously. Naruto snickered while Iruka looked flustered.

"Erm… not usually." Iruka desperately hoped honesty was the best policy in this situation.

"Then talk normally. You're giving me a headache with your formality," said Sasuke curtly.

"Is that a royal decree?" asked Naruto, speaking for the first time since Iruka arrived.

"No, but telling you to shut up is," retorted Sasuke.

"Iruuuukaaaa!" whined Naruto, hiding behind the older man. "Sasuke is so mean…" He peeked at the said teen from behind his hiding spot and stuck his tongue out. Impulsively, Sasuke flipped the blond off who just snickered in reply. Iruka smiled slightly. Sasuke had loosened up considerably since Naruto's arrival. The last time Iruka had visited the palace for reasons currently unknown Sasuke had been cold and solitary. So Naruto was actually good for something who would have thought? Iruka shook himself out of his dreamland. He shooed the still bickering teens in the building, telling Naruto someone was waiting. Naruto's azure eyes widened in eagerness and he began to fidget.

"Really?" Iruka nodded and Sasuke snorted. It was just so easy to please the blond teen. Maybe he could use that to his advantage…

Iruka rubbed his temples once the pair disappeared.

_I wonder if they know they bicker like a married couple._

Oblivious to Iruka's thoughts on them, Sasuke and Naruto walked through narrow hallways, following Iruka's directions. They arrived at a sober door, lacking the personalized embellishments that adorned the nearby doors of the orphanage. Before Naruto's hand touched the door, a voice invited them to enter. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and uncertainly and they entered the room.

A girl lay on the floor, facing away from the door. A cot with a thin pillow and sheet sat in one corner. A ragged black mat covered part of the wood floor. The walls appeared to be a white with multicolored splotches. The girl turned over and coolly stared at the two teens. Black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, revealing piercing grey eyes framed by dark lashes. With pale skin, a finely structured face, and a slim figure, she looked a lot like Sasuke.

"What is he doing here?" She had a soft voice with a permanently sarcastic tinge to it.

"Meeting you," answered Naruto, unfazed by her coolness. Sasuke was in deep thought.

_Am I like her?_

"No shit, Sherlock," replied the pale child.

"Aimee…" said Naruto, begging her to be nice.

"Naruto…" mimicked Aimee, refusing his silent plea.

He sighed. "Sasuke meet Aimee, my little sister. Aimee, meet Sasuke, the Prince of Konoha."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

"Can I have a hug?" asked Naruto meekly. Aimee rolled her eyes and made a great show of getting up and walking over to the doorway where Naruto and Sasuke still stood. But she wrapped her slim arms around Naruto tightly as if she was afraid of him leaving and nestled her heard in the warm area between his neck and shoulder. Jealously flared once again through Sasuke. Naruto and Aimee didn't look like siblings.

"It should be obvious to any idiots with eyes and a brain that _Naru-chan_ and I aren't blood siblings by birth," drawled the immensely infuriating Aimee. Sasuke glared at the girl who seemed to be a little shorter that even Naruto.

"You're short for a sixteen year old," said Sasuke coldly. To his chagrin, Aimee just smirked.

"Maybe because I'm… twelve?" She smiled sweetly.

"I don't like you," growled Sasuke. The change in the room was startling though Sasuke was too furious to notice. How dare anyone talk back to him… Naruto shook his head fiercely and tried to retain his calming hold on the unpredictable girl to no avail. She snaked out of his grasp and walked away from the two teens. With her back still facing them, she spoke again.

Her voice remained unchanged but her hidden expressive eyes told a different story. "Not many people do… in fact, I think Naruto here is the only one who can stand my presence for more than a few minutes at a time."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Naruto. "Iruka-sensei cares about you too!"

"Nah," she said, self-mockingly. "He's too scared of me to care."

"Have you ever wondered why no one can stand you? You shouldn't. You're a total bitch," said Sasuke cruelly.

"No, Sasuke, don't!" cried Naruto helplessly. This wasn't going as planned. Aimee spun around abruptly and stalked over to the pale teen.

"Would you like me dead?' she asked calmly.

Sasuke answered without thinking of any repercussions his words might have. "Yes, I'm sure the world would be much happier without you."

"Hn… maybe you'll get your wish," she whispered and went to look out the window.

"Sasuke. That was mean and uncalled for." Naruto glared at him and tried to comfort the young girl. Sasuke only heard indistinguishable whispers and quiet cries. Naruto and Aimee walked back to the confused Sasuke. One of Naruto's arms was clasped protectively around Aimee's shoulders.

"It was nice meeting you, Prince Sasuke, though I can't say I 'm overly eager to do it again."

"Hn."

Aimee smiled genuinely, an action that made her look her actual age, instead of much older.

"Bye, Naruto."

"Aimee… will you be okay?"

"Stop worrying. You're worse than Iruka-sensei."

That brought a small smile to Naruto's lips. But his worry was still there. "Aimee…" he sighed. "Love you."

She hugged him again and murmured a "love ya too."

"Bye," she called out again when Naruto and Sasuke finally left. They waved farewell to Iruka. Once they were outside, Naruto stopped suddenly.

"What?" asked Sasuke, mere moments before Naruto punched him. He cried out in pain, cupping his hands under his nose to stop the flow of blood. "What the hell was that for?" spluttered Sasuke.

"I thought you would be nice to her for my sake at least. But you had to go and call her a bitch. She's twelve years old! And then you told her to die. You have no fucking idea what she's been through. And no one, even if you're a goddamn prince, insults someone I love and gets away with it. You're such a self centered, arrogant, selfish, stuck up… Maybe Gaara was right about you after all…" fumed an irate blond. His feet carried him away from the unmoving Sasuke. Aimee may be sarcastic and all, but he had no reason to call her a bitch after just meeting her. A wide array of emotions simmered within Naruto, ranging from a protective fury to a brotherly worry. Would Aimee be okay or would she fall back into the depression Naruto had worked so hard to pull her out of? And it was all the bastard Sasuke's fault… but Naruto knew that, despite all his anger, if Sasuke came up to him and apologized, he would be forgiven instantly.

Sasuke still stood frozen at the spot where Naruto had so unexpectedly punched him. Naruto had stalked off after his rant, which Sasuke supposed he had deserved. The taller teen glanced warily at his Companion, deep in thought on a bench. He knew he should apologize, but how? Would a simple "sorry" suffice? Sasuke sighed and walked over to the blond.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called her that… and I deserved the punch," he said, hoping it would be enough.

"Apology accepted," murmured Naruto. "Though it's not really me you should be apologizing to." Sasuke nodded humbly. Naruto smiled slightly. Sasuke just looked so weird trying to be humble. Pride seemed to be in his blood. "Do you want to eat now?" Sasuke shrugged, pleased that Naruto wasn't mad anymore. "Oh and you might want to do something about the blood. I pack quite a punch, don't I?" noted Naruto carelessly. He grinned when Sasuke scowled and tried to rub away the dark red stain. Naruto pulled him along.

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at a brightly colored building. KONOHA'S BEST was written in red letters on the glass doors.

"I'm not going in," stated Sasuke firmly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and muttered, "Scaredy cat." He entered, a chime sounding, and came back out a few minutes later, the chime sounding again. A oily, brown bag rested in his arms. "Let's go back."

"Won't your food get cold by the time we get home?" asked Sasuke, not really caring about the answer.

"Nah… c'mon," and Naruto pulled Sasuke into a steady jog. A mere ten minutes later, they arrived at the palace doors.

"For a dobe, you know your way around Konoha."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," answered Naruto lightly. They walked through the palace to the first dining area they found.

"So what poison are you trying to murder me with?" asked Sasuke when Naruto pulled a large box from the oily bag.

He opened the box and took a deep breath. Showing the box to Sasuke, he said, "French fries and ranch dressing." He selected a long, golden fry, drenched it liberally with the creamy dressing and brought it to his lips. Luxuriously, he licked off all of the dressing. Sasuke's breath grew ragged. Naruto then bit off the tip of the fry and smiled languidly. "Try one." Sasuke nodded faintly and followed Naruto's example.

An entire hour passed with the two teens consuming the rest of the french fries with the rest of the ranch dressing. Sasuke had to admit.

They tasted much better than he had expected.

* * *

That's it. All comment, questions, compliments, thoughts, etc. are welcome. I just finished A Tale of Two Cities for English class. I didn't like the ending. I wish my favorite characters didn't always die in the end. Eh. I also just finished Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Pretty good book. Sorry if you think I portrayed Sakura and Ino as total bimbos. They'll probably change through the story. I hope you people like Aimee. I had so many things I wanted to say, and now I can't remember any of it. Bah humbug. Well, hopefully, you've read and enjoyed, so please review!

flib forever


End file.
